Kiss It Better
by Aurica-Kai
Summary: Prompted from Tumblr: Kitty!Kurt gets his tail stepped on.


**Here's a bit of Kitty!Kurt for everyone. This is my first time writing him, and it's just a drabble, but I'm hoping that I can work out all the kinks and get to where I can write a lot of Kitty!Kurt for people. This was from a prompt on tumblr. The prompt was: Kitty!Kurt gets his tail stepped on. So, I hope you enjoy! And if you want to, feel free to prompt me things! (My tumblr is kittenkurtsie and then all the good tumblr stuff.)**

* * *

Kurt flopped down on the mountain of pillows and blankets that he successfully arranged in the floor. There was a chance Blaine would be upset at the mess, especially since he tore up the neatly made bed. But as Kurt stretched out in the pile, the light streaming in from the window, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He stretched, muscles in his arms, legs, and back pulling tight before relaxing back. It only took a second to adjust the pillow. Then his head was flopping down, chestnut hair fanning out on the white material. His tail curled around himself and he was then in prime position to absorb the sun streaming onto his bed.

The minutes started to tick by in blissful silence. Occasionally Kurt's chestnut ears scanned for noises outside the apartment, but nothing interesting seemed to be happening. Slowly, Kurt felt the warm sun lull him into a sleepy haze. His fingers started to knead against the blankets under him, his purr starting up, a constant thrum in his throat. Sun bathing was indeed the best.

More time that ticked by the deeper Kurt fell into dreams of cuddling and watching movies with Blaine, the less he kneaded, fingers stilling around the blanket. Shifting, Kurt nuzzled into the pillow, tail sliding off to roll into the floor. The hybrid's slumber was so peaceful and deep that he didn't hear the door open. Or the footsteps padding into the room. His dream self was to busy being pet by Blaine.

That was until a heavy, searing pain shot through his tail. sinking down into his bones, until it felt like the vertebrae were going to pop. Blue eyes shot open, already filled with tears. An anguished hiss left his mouth before he had time to think about it. It was a reflex. His tail flicked helplessly under the pain as Kurt tried to move away.

Then just like that, the pain was gone. Kurt's tail flicked back around him as he nursed the pain.

Blue eyes moved to lock onto Blaine, looking apologetic and sheepish right when the curly haired male spit out. "Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

Long, slender fingers smoothed down the disrupted fur of his tail as Kurt rubbed the hurt spot. He didn't say anything, choosing silence as the best course of action. Pain filled tears still stung at his eyes. This was not the way he envisioned his nap going.

Blaine dropped onto Kurt's pallet becoming eye level with the hybrid. "Kurt." He tried again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on your tail. You were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to bother you. It was an accident."

Kurt's tail was taken out of his hands then, and Blaine took over rubbing the fur where he had stepped on it. Kurt's purr started softly in the back of his throat, just the lowest setting of background noise. Bright blue orbs looked into hazel.

"It's okay." Kurt told him. "It was an accident. It just hurt and woke me up."

As if on cue, Kurt yawned. He could still feel the warmness of the sun outside the window, but when he looked the globe of fire had trekked across the sky. He had definitely been asleep long enough for afternoon to segue in to evening.

"Is school over?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Blaine replied, catching the shift in subject, but not letting it slide. "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe." Kurt told him, a mischievous glint twinkling in his blue eyes.

"Maybe?" Blaine asked.

"It depends." Kurt told him.

"It depends on what?"

"On if you'll kiss it better."

A smile spread across the other males face. Kurt's tale was lifted up carefully to meet Blaine's grin. A small chaste kiss was placed on the pot Blaine stepped on. Kurt felt a shiver run down his spine, then Blaine was pulling back.

"How's that?" He asked ruffling the hair between Kurt's ears. The hybrid automatically reached up to fit it.

"Better." Kurt replied.

"That's good." He paused for a moment and then contained. "But, maybe I can make it even better."

Kurt only had time to shoot Blaine a puzzling look, his mouth not having the chance to open when Blaine started pressing kisses all the way to the tip of Kurt's chestnut tail.

Kurt's eyes slipped closed, enjoying the pleasurable feeling that started to spread throughout his body, replacing the pain. At the end of his tail, Blaine pulled back again, allowing Kurt's eyes to flutter back open.

"How's that?" Blaine asked again.

"Even better." Kurt purred.

Blaine looked considerate for a moment. Then he leaned in, seemingly propelled through a subconscious force, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt leaned into the kiss, immediately responding to the movement of Blaine's lips against his own. Slowly, tenderly, Blaine deepened the kiss, hand moving to cup Kurt's cheek. Tongues danced together in a romantic tango only the two of them knew. It was only when they both were in desperate need of oxygen that they parted, both wearing huge grins.

For the third time Blaine opened his mouth to ask, but, anticipating, Kurt spoke first. "Perfect."

Blaine smiled. "Good."

"You should kiss me better like that all the time." Kurt told him.

The hybrid's words were met with the petting of his hair, a purr kicking up again.

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

"Good, because I have plenty of kisses left." Blaine retorted tackling Kurt back into the mess of pillows, lips connecting once more.


End file.
